Innocent? Not anymore
by Thetextmaster
Summary: Naruto spends the day with his four years younger best friend and crush. When he founds a few things in his best friends wardrobe some things happen afterwards. Happy Narusasu day! Have some smut. Mention of dildos


**Happy Narusasu day! I wrote this a month ago but I wanted this ready for today. I'm trying to be a better writer. But English is NOT my first language so bear with me that not all grammar will be correct.**

* * *

I knock on the wooden door, the air were cold in late November. I had my scarf around my neck my mother had made me, it helped to protect myself from the cold wind. It were after all in my favorite color, orange. I had my thick jacket too, even if there were just a fifteen minutes walk here I didn't want to freeze my balls of.

The door open and I saw my four year younger best friend, Sasuke. Even with the age difference, we got a long quite well. Perhaps because I were quite childish for the most part, he seemed as the older one of us two. Except that I are taller and more build than he is.

" Come in, you are letting the cold in the house" Sasuke says and walked inside the house and I walked in and closed the door behind me.

" It's freezing outside, I want summer" I complain, as I took of my scarf, jacket and shoes.

" You should be used to it by now, stop complaining" I gave a smile at it and I follow Sasuke to the kitchen. His parents wasn't home, or at least it sounds as if they wasn't.

" Are your parents home?" I ask as I look at Sasuke opening the fridge pulling out some vegetables.

" No, they won't get home until Monday" he replies and I walked to look closer at what he was doing.

" Sweet and Hitachi?" I ask and he pulls out a board as he begins to cut up some vegetables. I never understood how he was good at multiple things, but then again. He never stops surprising me.

" He will be gone too, had a meeting elsewhere in the country" Sasuke replies as he boils water and lays pasta there.

" So you are alone all this weekend?" I ask, pretty obvious that I'm teasing him. He still didn't make eye contact with me, he had his focus elsewhere and I hate it.

" Yes, good go to state the obvious" Sasuke replies and I smile at it.

" Hey, It's better this way. So can I sleep over tonight?" I ask him. He still didn't focus on me and I still hate it.

" Sure, I don't see a problem expect that you're always so cuddle when you are asleep" my best friend responds and I felt my cheeks get slightly warmer.

" I can't help it, I've always slept like that!" I say with a defending tone. " But I've slept in the same bed as you a few times before, I don't think this time would be anything different" I add with a small smile.

" Instead of talking about bullshit, can you check the pasta?" Sasuke asks and I began to take the few steps to the boiling hot water. I open a drawer and pulled out a fork and tried to pick one, and taste it. It was annoying because it always slides of the fork. But with a few tires I made it and tasted the hot pasta, a little to hard for my taste.

" It's soon done, only two minutes at most" I say and looked over to the raven that just putt the vegetables in the frying pan.

I was in Sasuke's bedroom, his walls was dark blue and with gray and white furniture. I've been here a million of times and I still felt comfortable every time I'm here. I don't know if it's because I feel comfortable that it's Sasuke's room or that I'm always with Sasuke in here.

" Can I get a sleeping shirt? I didn't know that I would sleep over" I ask him and he didn't look impressed.

" You know where they are, I'll go and brush my teeth" Sasuke replies and disappear with a sleeping shirt and some sweatpants over his forearm and walks away.

I see him moving his hips slightly and I can't help but look a little longer at that muscled ass. It wasn't that big, but enough to be satisfied looking at it. He close the door and I move my attention to his wardrobe, I open the two doors and pull out a drawer with shirts. He was slimmer than me, I'm both taller and bigger in possible ways. I took out a shirt, that seems pretty big. I pull of my currently shirt and take the new shirt over my head. It's alright, a little to tight to big loose fitting but enough for me not get annoyed by it. I look at the sweatpants and I find a pair, I tried them on and they were short and tight. I pull them of quickly and tries a new pair. Still short and too tight for my liking. But I don't think there are other pants that would fit better than these, I don't have a choice to take these.

There was a shoe box kind of hidden in the corner of the wardrobe, wondering what Sasuke hides. I know that it's probably rude, but I can't help myself. It's probably no big deal, we are best friends too. He shouldn't be too embarrassed but it. I reach down and picked it up it wasn't that heavy. I lay it on the bed and I open up it. I was shocked what I saw, even if my cock twisted in my pants what I saw.

Two dildos and lube was inside the box. I didn't know that Sasuke likes plastic dicks up his ass and not that he likes cock either. I could image him look pretty submitted, or a dom bottom. But this rubs me on the wrong way, why didn't he say anything to me? He knew I was bisexual but liked boys more, why didn't he say anything? Even if my mind thought about it, my cock thought it was a beautiful picture. The dildos were pretty normal size to a normal male, most dildos I've seen are all to big and not even realistic. But these two were pretty normal, both were longer then my own though. But I can't help but wonder who he thought about.

" What the fuck are you doing?" my spine shiver when I heard venom in my best friends tone. I look up and met his hard eyes.

" I saw the box and I open it. Seems like you like to play with yourself" I say with a teasing and I can swear that I saw smoke out of Sasuke's ears.

" Shut up and forget all this" venom I swore that I never heard Sasuke have that tone in my entire life I've known him and I've been with him since he was a baby.

" Why are you reacting this way? I won't tell anyone that you like this if that's what your so mad about" I say and lift my eyebrow at my best friend.

" I don't need to explain myself, just leave before I make you" He says in the same venom tone. I tried to reach his eyes, but he avoids it at any cost and I couldn't figure out why.

" You know I'm bisexual, why the hell do you think I would judge you if you like this kind of stuff? Sasuke, you are my best friend and I don't give a shit what you do. If you do drugs I'll help you get through it, this won't be the end of the world for fucks sake" I say in all honestly. He should know that I would accept him in any way possible. If he would be in any drugs or that stuff of any sort I'll help him out. In all, I'm mostly angry that he thought I would judge him for this.

" That's not the point, can't you realize that?" Sasuke bites back and I took a step closer to him.

" I won't search for things in your room if that's the point of all this. But this happened, and I now know how you masturbate" I tease him slightly and saw a slightly blush on his cheeks.

" So, who's the lucky man?" I ask him with a teasing tone. I was jealous, even if I tried to hide it. I was in love with my best friend, and I'm grateful that my cock wasn't hard. Even if the mental picture in my head with Sasuke on his knees with a dildo up his ass and moaning kept coming. I really don't want him to know.

" Non of your business, haven't you done enough?" Sasuke ask in an angry tone, but I know I'm already forgiven.

" I can't help but ask, I mean you've never spoken about anyone with me" I tease him slightly.

" Just because you are my best friend doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything. Not all talks about everything so freely" he mutters. I almost shiver at the tone and the words. But I don't speak about everything freely. I have dark secrets that I haven't told anyone, I'm just general open about my feelings. But it seems like I've fooled Sasuke too, just like everyone except my mom and dad.

" Can you just please tell me who you think about, I can say something in return" I say and took a step closer to him, leaving a little space between us. I could look in his eyes but he always reacted it. A little blush on his cheeks.

" No, I don't want to" he say and I get annoyed at him. I really want to know, I have a desire to know. I want to know who's the luckily guy, and I want to meet him and be overprotecting over my best friend.

" I can say who I think of if that's make you more comfortable" I say with a little smile.

" I won't tell you who, but do what you want" Sasuke reply and I wasn't sure what I would do. I really want to know what he thinks and I wasn't sure if this would ruin our friendship. I don't think something like this would, but it could be awkward situations in the future.

" I think about you" I say in a low tone and I see black eyes widen in shock in a few moments before they return to normal size. I'm not sure what I will do, is he happy? Disgusted?

" Say something" I say trying not to make my voice crack but I couldn't hide it. I wanted him to do something at all. He still didn't say anything, I'm afraid that I ruin all this.

" I'll guess that I have to go now, I'll come back tomorrow with the clothes. I guess you have to think about this" I reply and for the first time in three minutes I broke my eyes of Sasuke's face. I began to walk but I felt a hand around my wrist and I felt my heart beat speed up. I turned around to look at my best friend and I felt his pale lips against my own.

Sasuke's kissing me, my eyes widen before I kiss back. My hands around his torso and I let out a moan at the feeling. His lips were thin, and cold. But I can't help but love it, I trail my tongue over his lips a little shy. He open his mouth and I met the muscle in between our mouth. I dominate him, the one that guide him. I hear him let out a moan and I felt my cock twist slightly at it. It seems like he haven't done it a lot, he was a little shy and I love it. I broke the kiss for air.

He open his eyes slowly, black eyes filed with lust. I kiss him again, our tongues dancing in each other's mouths. I take a few steps forwards making Sasuke go back and towards the bed. He breaks the kiss and move to the middle of the bed, I walk on all fours and kiss him when I reach his lips. I lick his lips, trying to get so much taste as I could. He always kissed back, and I couldn't help but love it. He had his arms around my neck and he seemed to love it as much as I do. A part of me still couldn't believe this, yet the larger part screamed at me to kiss him more. Take what's mine.

The thought was tempting, just rip all Sasuke's clothes and mark him. I break the kiss and I look down at the younger male under me, he had his eyes close and his lips red. His pale skin was a big contract with the red lips and black hair and eyes. I lean in again, but the kiss wasn't as lust filled as the last ones. I took time now, knowing that I still had plenty of time to kiss him. He tastes sweet, and an addiction that I'm afraid that I can't live without. He must have notice, he broke the kiss and I open my eyes to look at him.

" What's wrong? You are thinking, that's never good" Sasuke ask me and I lean in his neck. Breathing in the smell.

" Do you really want me? I don't mean it with lust, do you want my love?" I ask him and his eyes widen before giving me a little kiss.

" I like you, more than my best friend. I want you, body and soul" Sasuke says and I can breathe. I lean in and kiss him. I didn't say anything in reply, I just want this moment to be forever.

My tongue trail over his and I bite his lip slightly, just teasing. He seems to be annoyed, he kisses me harder and grabbing my hair playful and our lips never broke apart. I touch his sides over the shirt, and very slightly I rocked my hips against his. I felt his dick be a little bit hard, just as mine. I smile in the kiss and rocked once, twice. Wanting to hear him moan, for my own doing and not the dildo or his own hand. I got what I wanted and he let out a moan in my mouth, and I felt blood spread in the lower regions.

He pushed up his hips against mine and I felt the heat get warmer and the clothes in the way of getting what I want. I slowly slip my fingers over his lower stomach, touching the soft skin. I open my eyes in the kiss, searching for any uncomfortable feature on Sasuke's face. He open his black eyes and kisses me again, and took my hand in his and drag it out of his shirt and to his dick. He helps me rub his dick for a moment and he let out a moan and closes his eyes. I smirk at it, his dangerous just the look and sound makes me grow harder by each reaction.

" Fuck, you will be the death of me" I mutter in his ear before I rub his dick through his pants. I could feel it grow harder against my touch.

" I'm expecting that you would fuck me tonight, you can't die just yet" he says against my lips and I feel his hand rubbing me through the thin sweatpants. He grabs it through the fabric and holds his hand firmly around my cock, at least for what he could.

I let out a moan as I began to lose my control. I took away his hand and I took the hem of his shirt and he helps me take away it. Below me was his pale slim chest, I lay more on his legs now. I butterfly kiss him a few times on his neck. Not enough to leave marks just wanting to feel his skin against my lips. I move to the right nipple, I kiss it and lick it. Making it harder in my touch, I feel his dick grow harder against my stomach. I twist it with my fingers, before I move to the other and lick it a few times with the tip of my tongue before I move to his abs. I smirk and kiss in the middle of them, I suck a little bit making a little love bite.

I see his dick standing proud below his navel. I look up to meet Sasuke's eyes staring at me, I took it as a signal and I move my head a bit and grabs both his boxers and sweatpants as well as his socks. Sasuke's lying below me now, I take in the picture before me, his cock red and dripping little pre cum and the love bite I just made a few minutes ago.

I move down again, my hand pumping his cock to rock hard. I lick the head and the tip of my tongue over his slit and pumping up the pre-cum. The taste is bitter but yet sweet, a unique taste. I want more and I pump his cock a little faster, it was thick enough to fit in my hand. It was longer then mine were, but I couldn't help but love it.

I take the head in my mouth and move down half way to only go up again. I hear him moan and I want him to come, I do it faster, taking him so far that I feel the black pubic hair against my lips and nose. I suck in my cheeks, making the entrance narrow. I move up and down with sucked in cheeks, loving the texture of his cock against my tongue and in the top of my mouth. I let out a moan that send a vibration on Sasuke's cock.

" I'm going to come" I hear him say in a panting tone and the moment after I feel cum in my mouth and I swallow all of it. I move up and down a few times more to get the last of Sasuke's orgasm.

I swallow all of it and I look at him with a little smile, his chest moving up and down more than normal. I let my lips touch his in a gentle way, my pants against his naked dick. I smile in the kiss and rock my hips again slightly. I hesitate slightly but still kissing him, I rock more and I feel his dick harden slightly while my own is half hard. I push down as he pushes up, we both let out a moan in our mouths.

I feel his hand trail over my stomach, and grabbing the hem and dragging it up and I let him. I feel the cold hit my heated skin but I didn't feel cold. Not under the two black obs I'm always hot. I feel his eyes look at me before he grabs my dick through my pants and begins to move up and down. I let out a groan and he kisses me, I broke the kiss and leaves him in a slightly shock. But I smile at him and stand on my knees in the bed and begins to take of my pants and boxers as well as socks. I see him look at my dick in slightly widen eyes before I lean over and kiss him out dicks touching each other and the friction leaving us both harder than the before.

" How far do you want to go?" I say as I touch his stomach slightly.

" I want all of you" he replies and I'm not sure if I want to hear that. I by no means want to fuck him until he can't stand it, but I've never really felt like this for anyone.

" Are you a virgin?" I ask him and he hides his face slightly and with a tiny blush.

" Why did you ask if you already know? Yes I'm a virgin" He replies grump and I find it extremely adorable. I smile slightly and kiss him.

" I'll try to go easy" I say and trail my hand over his hard stomach and over his cock that did a little twist when I pass over it and slowly to his butt hole.

" Please don't" He replies and I gently touch the tight entrance with my finger.

I feel him shiver and I let my lips touch his. I still touch his entrance gently before I push in slightly and letting him relax. I saw his dick twist and I smile, I push the first finger further inside of his hole. He's super tight, and it's hard to go further than just the first knuckle but I didn't want to push too much. I kiss him and moves the finger out and in slowly, I feel him relax and I smile in the kiss. I move in and out and he moans and I push the whole finger and let his asshole relax and I kiss him passion.

He moans and I push a little harder and move in and out and rolls my finger inside his tight virgin hole. My own dick twist as I look at my finger moving in and out, soon there will be my own dick. I look at my lovers face and he kisses me directly, and I move in and out a little harder. My tongue rolls over his and I slightly bit at it.

" Is it alright if I push in another?" I ask him between a pant and still fingers him.

" Just do it faster, I want your cock inside of me as soon as possible" he say in a demanding tone. I slowly push in another but only to the first knuckle leave it for a moment.

" Desperate?" I question and he gave a soft glare before he moans and I push the whole finger inside of him but let him relax against my fingers.

" I've used dildos for a year trying to picture you fucking me, just go on with it" he mutters and my dick harden with the words.

" So you thought of me when you played with yourself?" I ask in a husky tone and he moans as I began to move in and out slowly with the two fingers.  
" Yes" he pants out and I move them slight harder and faster.

" One time I want to see you play with yourself, see you work with that dildo of yours see how good you are doing it" I say in a husky tone and push them a little faster and he seems to relax. I move in and out and he seems to get lose.

" I thought you wanted to fuck me" He moans out and I gently trail another finger around his hole before pushing inside.

" I would do it after you play with yourself" I say under a groan and he moans as I move the third finger with the other two. He is tighter with three fingers but I'm careful not to hurt him.

" Stop fingering me and start fucking me" He moans out and I began to move a little harder.

" Where's condom and lube?" I ask him and he eyes the nightstand. I pulled out the three fingers and he gasped out and I grabbed a condom as well as lube.

I feel Sasuke's eyes on me the whole time, as I open up the condom and pulls it over my cock and lube on it. I get in position, his legs on my hips and I kiss his neck before I guide my cock in his hole. Sasuke gasps and I stop when only the head is in, I let it be there for a moment before I slowly push in more and more. When all of my cock is inside I let him relax and I kiss him softly. I knew how much it hurts to have your asshole stretch.

" Are you fine?" I ask and his asshole clenches my dick so hard I'm afraid that I would come right away.

" Move slowly" he replies and I kiss him before slowly pushing out and in.

He's tight and I tried as hard as I could not to push in and out as fast and hard as I could. He feels wonderful but I love him enough to hold my self-control. I move half way out and in, he moans and I let out one too. I push his legs up, that his feet were on my shoulders. Reaching deeper than ever before inside of him and I moan. He looks wonderful underneath me, something I couldn't help but enjoy a bit too much. I trust in a little harder earning a loud moan from my new lover.

I felt pre cum on the head of his dick and I smile at it. I hear slaps of out skin touching each other and I moan at it. I grew faster in my rhythm and I changed my position. I move from lying on top of him to straighten back and I hold his ankles as I look at my dick moving in and out of his virgin hole. The sound of skin against skin filled the room, I lean in to kiss him. My mouth moving against his own, our tongues dancing around each other. He moans in my mouth and I broke the kiss.

I pulled out my dick completely, before Sasuke's legs were tightly on my hips again. He tightens them and made me kiss him closer. Our chests against each other, I guide my dick against his hole before trusting in. His dick trapped against our stomach and I felt my stomach getting wet.

" I'm about to come" he says and I pump him faster trying to make him reach the point of his orgasm. My hand got sticky with cum a few moments afterwards.

I still fuck him, deep and fast. Enjoying the sounds Sasuke makes as I do so, I couldn't help but feeling myself reaching the edge of my orgasm. I groan as I came in the condom, I pull out and begins to walk away from the bed. Throwing the condom in the trash can.

Sasuke's eyes follow me as I walk to the bed again. I kiss his soft lips as I lean in closer to him, breathing in the smell of my new lover. I knew from that moment on, I can't forget about him. I just can't, not after this.


End file.
